Ever Changing Fate (Revision)
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: "Meeting you was Fate, becoming your friend was a Choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my Control." Revision from old story. The answers to what if Kyo found Tohru instead, and everything that branches on from that.
1. The Riceball

_**mE: hEY! Weird way of writing huh. I was going to this whole note like that, but I think my head would hurt. Hah! So Anyway, if any of you are interested in Ouran High School Host Club I have started my revision on my story for that category. I'm keeping the old one up, but if you have read it, I am changing some things about it, so don't think I am completely following that path.**_

_**Anyways, I am here to start my revision on Ever Changing Fate. I will be honest with you good people. I was planning on dropping this story, but I have recently been reading the Manga again, and I have a new motivation. I will be slow, because I can only work on my Grandmother's lap top, but I will update as soon as I can. At least once a month... Hopefully. Just as I am doing with my Ouran fic, I will not be following the exact path of my older fic. I have a new light to where I want this to go. It will be a long journey, because all the characters will start as children and by the end they will be adults. I hope you all will follow me on this adventure. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Tohru, you're the Riceball!" The voice had came from a young boy. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were dark, but filled with a certain spark as they bore into the blue ones of the girl he had referred to. A girl stood behind him, snickering, her green eyes holding the same light. As they continued on with giving the other children their names, Tohru giggled in excitement. She had not seen the way the two kids had looked at her, she was just happy she could become something so tasty like the rice ball.

The girl's big blue eyes sparkled as the game started. She watched excitedly as kids around were picked. Her hands gripped the edge of her chair in anticipation. She could hardly contain her excitement, as more names were called.

"Lime!" That was a girl right next to her. Tohru's eyes darted along with the girl as she quickly made it to another chair without getting caught. Then Tohru looked to the Gardner, the boy who had given her the riceball. She saw that he was staring right at her. Her smile grew, her heart beated faster. She hoped that he was getting ready to pick her. However, as her toes met the floor, she was disappointed to her the name Banana called instead.

This did not deter her happiness and joy, though. Tohru continued to watch the others squeal in happiness. She couldn't wait until it was her to be picked. She would be laughing as loud as the others. May be this would be her chance to actually make friends with one of them.

"Alright kids, it's time to put up your chairs. The bell is going to ring any second." The teacher spoke softly. Tohru's head snapped up to the clock. It was indeed time to go home.

"But... I wasn't called." She stated in a quiet whisper. Then her attention was focused on several kids laughing loudly. One was even pointing at her while clutching his stomach. Tohru tilted her head in confusion, her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Of course you weren't, Dummy." The main boy said through his laughter. He then grinned at her evilly. His expression was grim as he looked to her. "A riceball doesn't belong in a Fruits Basket, but that's why I gave it to you. You have something in common, just like the riceball, you don't belong." He snickered at her.

"Yeah, no one wants you. Not even your Mommy." The girl behind him stated meanly. Tohru gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened in pain, tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"That's not true. My Mommy loves me." Tohru defended. She stood up, to hold her strength. Her fists were clenched to her chest as her body shook. The girl stopped laughing and walked up to Tohru.

"What? You think you're tough." She shoved Tohru roughly to the ground. The teacher swirled around from her place by the door. However, before the adult could scold or even find out what was happening, Tohru found herself on her feet once more and ran. She ran right past the teacher. She ran outside the doors. She ran down the cement path that led out of the playground. She ran passed the gates of her school. All the while as she ran, Tohru could hear the sound of feet thudding behind her.

Tohru chanced a look behind her and gasped in fright when she saw the girl and boy chasing her along with a few others. This caused Tohru to muster all the strength she could to run faster. She heard the taunts made by the kids behind her. Tohru began to panic. Due to her fright and running without stopping, Tohru could make out anything familiar.

Finally, the sounds of the taunts and foot steps behind her stopped. Tohru didn't stop running, though. She was too afraid. The thoughts of the kids pushing her again, or stating that her mother hated her kept her from slowing down. Their mean words kept running around her head. She wasn't even paying attention to anything around her anymore. She looked behind her, just to make sure they had really stopped following her.

"Hey, watch where you're running, you little brat." A woman had snarled when Tohru had accidentally ran into her. Tohru's eyes were still tearful as she apologized and bowed in respect to the woman. In reply the woman merely scoffed and walked on. Finally, Tohru looked around to try to identify where she was. Tall buildings scattered around, busy streets with many cars were straight ahead, a sea full of people struggled to make it across the streets in time for the light. Tohru vaguely recognized it as a place she has been with her mom.

Her mom...

Tohru backed up slowly, the sights around her terrifying her. She had no idea where home was. She didn't have a clue where to start. As she backed up, more and more people surrounded her. The tears in her eyes overflowed and graced down her cheeks. Her chest heaved as she refused to let out a sob.

"Mommy!" She shouted, hoping her Mom, where ever she was, could hear her. The crowd had shoved her gently closer and closer to a dark corner between two buildings. The sun was slowly making its way behind the small hills in the distance. Tohru crouched down, her arms folding around her knees. In the dark corner, the only sound that could be heard, was the soft sound of crying as the girl weeped herself to sleep.

* * *

Tohru groaned gently as she stretched out her legs. The feeling of small pebbles beneath her skin, made her blue eyes widen. Tohru gasped as her head snapped to attention. She had started to believe that getting lost was only a nightmare. She brought her legs back to her chest. The cool air brought goosebumps to her arms. Tohru shivered slightly, because of the wind and because of her fright.

"Mommy!" She called out again. Tears began to fall down her cheeks once more. She had to sniffle several times so that snot didn't run down her cheeks.

The sound of feet scuffing the ground, made Tohru become silent. Her fear was that it had been someone from her school. She was scared that it could be the kids that picked on her.

The sight of orange quickly flashed around the corner. Tohru had looked around to catch a better glimpse. The figure had stopped dead in their tracks and had turned around. It was a young boy that looked to be around her age. Tohru gasped as she quickly coward back into her corner. The shade of the orange peeked around and stared down at her.

Tohru's eyes became wide, her face suddenly felt hot. The boy's red eyes looked deep into her blue ones. They were beautiful in contrast with his tan skin and pretty orange hair. His fists were clenched to his sides. One of his wrists were adorned with a bracelet with the colors of a maroon and white. The boy looked tired and flustered, but Tohru could not stop her thoughts on how cute she thought he was.

"Tohru?" The boy's voice made her jump. It was so gentle, but sounded exhausted. "You're Tohru. I know you are." He stated, walking closer. Tohru whimpered, and e flinched. This ceased his movements. This time he crouched where he was, holding out his hand. "Hey, I won't hurt you. I've been looking everywhere for you." He said softly. Tohru tilted her head. She almost didn't notice the tinge of red that appeared on his cheeks.

"Why?" She asked bashfully.

"I'm here to take you home." The boy spoke. Tohru instantly perked up at this. She stood up, the boy following in suit. She ran up to him, clasping her hands together to her chest. The boy looked flustered as he took a step back.

"Really!" Tohru shouted in excitement. The boy scratched the back of his neck shyly. He nodded and grabbed her hand. Tohru blushed brightly.

"Yeah, so let's get a move on." He muttered, avoiding her gaze. He pulled her away from the dark corner. "You're mom has been worried sick about you. She has the whole city looking for you, but I promised to find you." He informed her. Tohru stayed quiet, her thoughts drifting to home, then she focused on the face of the boy. His eyes looked at her through the side. "What?" He asked in irritation.

"You know who I am, but who are you?" Tohru asked. The boy looked at her sheepishly.

"I guess you're right. I'm Kyo Sohma." Tohru beamed at him, this caused the boy to blush.

"Kyo-kun." She sang to herself. Kyo looked down and refused to look at her. Tohru took her time observing the boy who had found her. She looked to Kyo's hair to his eyes to his clothes. Kyo finally looked back to her, his eyes slightly squinted.

"What?" He asked. Tohru blushed at being caught. Kyo took this wrong, as her finding him disgusting. "I know, my hair is a weird color." He grumbled. Tohru shook her head furiously.

"No not at all! I think Kyo-kun's hair is pretty. Kyo-kun is a very cute boy!" Tohru shouted, she then noticed that they had stopped moving. She then noticed the words that had left her lips. Embarrassed, she slapped a hand on her mouth. Her face became cherry red. Kyo just stared at her, his face becoming just as red."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I think," Kyo finally spoke as he looked to the ground. His action led to his hair to cover his face. "I think Tohru is cute too. I like your smile." he confessed shyly. Tohru gasped softly, her eyes sparkling at his words. Her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Kiddo! Have you found her? Have you found any traces or... Tohru!" The sound of her Mother's voice, made Tohru turn around sharply. Her smile stretched across her face, her arms spreading wide, and her feet running quickly to her mother. The elder woman swooped Tohru in her arms, she then kissed the girl all over her face. Tohru giggled loudly, tears streaming down her face in joy. All the while the orange-haired boy watched the scene lovingly. "Oh kiddo!" Kyoko shouted, gazing ay him. "You brought my treasure home. Thank you! Thank you!"

Kyo smiled at her shyly, looking down to his feet.

"Mama! I'm so sorry. I got lost, but I didn't know how to get home." Tohru cried. Kyoko only smiled through her own tears and kissed the girl's face again.

"It doesn't matter. You are here in my arms again. Never do that again. I didn't know what I would do without my precious Tohru."

"I promise, Mommy." Tohru vowed. She then look down to Kyo. "But, if I do. I know Kyo-kun will find me again." She giggled. Kyo scuffed the ground sheepishly. His face becoming red again. Kyoko's eyes blinked a few times before a smile spread across her face.

"Kyo, huh?" Kyoko smiled. Kyo looked at her with blazing eyes. "What a cute name." She giggled. Kyo growled. Tohru nodded in agreement from her Mom's arms.

"Kyo-kun is cute." She stated.

"I'm not cute! I'm a man, and men aren't cute!" He shouted, pointing to the both of them. The only reaction he recieved was a laugh from the two girls. He blushed and turned his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, would a man want a snack?" Kyoko asked. Kyo didn't answer, he simply turned his entire body away. After a few moments he decided to answer the woman.

"No. I have to get home. My master is probably wondering where I am." He stated.

"Will I see Kyo-kun again?" Tohru shouted. She was set to the grond and ran to the boy, grasping his white shirt. Kyo only stared at her in wonder. Finally he nodded, giving her a soft smile.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow." he answered. Tohru giggled.

"Great idea! Bring you're master. I would love to meet him." Kyoko suggested. Kyo nodded, and turned once again to head home. As he got farther away, he suddenly heard shouting.

"Bye, Kyo-kun. See you tomorrow!" Tohru shouted to him. Kyo smiled back and waved.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." He yelled back.

"C'mon, Baby let's go inside." Kyoko ushered the small girl. She noticed as her daughter's eyes stayed on the disappearing figure beyond the upcoming horizon. She smiled at the obvious crush that her daughter had on the boy she had come to known. She knew that her daughter would love the kid she talked to everyday in the afternoon. She just hoped that Kyo would feel the same way. But seeing how he hadn't given back her picture of Tohru, she knew he would.

At the thought, Kyoko became happy. Not only because it was her baby's happiness, but she believed that boy deserved a happiness to himself. Over the past weeks, Kyoko had observed many things about the awkward boy and just in the past few minutes she saw him smile more than she had ever seen. She wondered on if the boy's master would be happy about the same thing.

Then her mind drifted back to the event at hand. Her precious treasure was home, and now it was time to spoil her baby with many treats.

She might even tell her the story of the zodiac, Tohru's favorite.

* * *

_**Me: I believe this chapter was longer than the original. I hope that I am being more descriptive. I really want this revision to be better. I hoped you all liked. :)**_


	2. The Cat

_**Me: I instantly started a new chapter. I'm stuck at home with the flu so I figure why not use this glorious free time I have. Hah. Thank you for taking time out from your precious days to click on this story. it means a lot. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Kyo walked home slowly. His mind filled with thoughts of the young brunette he had just finally met in person. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Trying, he would sweep his eyes around the neighborhood he had quickly became familiar with in the past month. He tried to focus on the group of kids playing across the street at the park. Or maybe he would find it more successful focusing on the dogs that were tied to the benches, barking helplessly at squirrels in the trees. Maybe the smell of the hot fresh hot dogs would make his mind drift.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell deeply, not realizing how hungry he had been. However, once he shut his, the sight of sparkling blue orbs entered his mind. The smell that he lost himself too, was gone and the sound of a cute giggle wrapped around his body. Kyo's heart had started beating quickly in his chest as his eyes snapped open. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, hoping to do anything to stop this feeling.

Without even realizing it, Kyo had already started walking up the dirt path to his home, or more noted as the Dojo. Once at the end, he absently opened the wooden fence gate. Due to it being the weekend, the place was empty until later. His master scheduled it like this so the ones who went to school could get plenty of rest.

Walking into his home, taking off his shoes, and closing the door behind him, Kyo sighed. Then, his nostrils flared. His eyes widened and his face started to tint with a color of olive green. The smell that had struck his senses was horrifying. His palms instantly came to his nose as the five-year-old boy rushed into the kitchen. There, his master, stood in front of the oven reading the newspaper, completely ignoring the burning pot before him.

Upon hearing the footsteps, The elder put down his reference and greeted his son with an adoring smile.

"Kyo. Welcome home. I'm making lunch for the two of us."

The young boy quickly ran to the oven and turned off the flame. Then he quickly disposed of the contents in the trash.

"There, now it will never hurt anybody." He mumbled. He then looked over to the chuckling old man, his temper starting to flicker. "What were you thinking! Do you want to poison us! Seriously, what adult doesn't know how to cook?" He shouted. The elder just continued to smile happily. Kyo instantly deflated. "What ever. Let's just go out to eat. I'll go get dressed." he stated, walking out of the kitchen.

"What a great idea." Kazuma smiled. He watched as the young boy made his way upstairs to his room. After finally disappearing, Kazuma developed a more thoughtful look."He seems to be in a really good mood. I wonder if he made a new friend today." He then walked to his room to gather up his wallet. As he moved swiftly around the hall, his phone began to ring. Picking it up, Kazuma answered with a hello.

_"Good Afternoon, Master Kazuma. This is Mikai Taekeo, I am one of the main staff at the Main Estate. I hope I am not disturbing you."_

"No not at all." Kazuma replied. "What can I do in honor of the call from the main house?"

"_This morning, we have lost track of the boy possessed by the Rat, Yuki. We were wondering if he had shown up at your home at all."_ The woman stated. However, she did not seem worried at all. Instead, aggravated would seem better fit. Kazuma shook his head, then answered aloud.

"I'm sorry, but I have not seen him. I will keep an eye out. I hate to imagine how scared he is, being alone right now."

_"How scared he is?"_ The woman scoffed. _"With all due respect, it is the Head of the family I am worried about. He is now all alone himself right now, because of that boy's selfish desire._" Kazuma's eyes narrowed as the woman spoke. It reminded him the way people would talk about Kyo. Yuki was a good boy, his disappearance certainly had a good explanation behind it.

"Right." Kazuma finally spoke. "Well I have to go, if I see him, I will make sure to call."

_"Very well. Bless you and have a great day, Master Kazuma."_

The call ended as Kazuma placed the phone to it's holder. He stayed silent for a moment, his hand still on the phone on the wall. His eyes were trained on the floor. The hectic emotions inside him at the moment was dangerous. His eyes then looked to the staircase.

"Children do not deserve the weight of adulthood on their shoulders." He mumbled. "Adults who place it there are disgraceful."

* * *

Upstairs, Kyo was still trying to find the right clothing. He had thought about just wearing the same thing, but he felt dirty in them. The cat in him, just wouldn't let him feel dirty. It was too vain for that. With a growled to himself, Kyo pulled his shirt off, throwing it off to the side. He walked to his drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and a plain white T-shirt.

As he went to take off his pants, he felt something in his pocket. Curious, he pulled it out. He blushed when he realized that it was the picture of Tohru, the woman gave him. Becoming lost in thought, he sat on his bed. The picture still in his hand, he could hear the sound of her laughter.

**"Look at his hair, it's not normal."** The voice sliced through the sound of the cheerful giggling. Kyo's grip on the picture tightened as his eyes clenched shut. The statement had came from a boy from school. A boy that spent everyday bullying him because of his hair. He knew Kyo could hear him, but he didn't care. He continued to speak to a fellow classmate with a smug grin.

**"Shh. He'll hear you, and then he'll kill you."** This boy had no idea Kyo could hear. He was terrified of the cat-like boy. He watched Kyo pound the lights out of one of his friends for saying a similar comment.

Dropping the picture, Kyo placed both hands over his ears, trying to block out the voices.

**"But still, it's strange. He's so weird."**

"Stop it." Kyo begged. "I'm not weird."

**"The cat, such an abomination. "**

**"I can't believe they let him go outside."**

**"Yes, and Kazuma took him in. Why, do you think? It's such a shame, he's so young."**

**"Who knows. Maybe he's just as bad."**

"No, I'm not. He's not. You don't know!" Kyo growled. His eyes snapping open, pupils dilated to slits. His teeth were barred as he could clearly see the two woman from his family through his imagination. They believed they couldn't be heard. But Kyo heard. He heard very clearly. He didn't see how they could talk so poorly of his master. They had no idea of the pain.

**"He even killed his own mother..."**

"No I didn't!" He shouted, jumping up. He huffed heavily. he hadn't even noticed how hard he been clenching his fists until the sharp pain of his nails broke skin in his palms. He looked down at his knuckles, which were just gaining back color from being turned white. Then he noticed something else. In his anger he had stepped on the photo of Tohru. He quickly picked it up and dusted it off.

**"You're such a good kid."** The woman's voice chimed in his head. **"Look at your hair! It's so orange!"** She had smiled. Her smile was comforting.

**"Kyo-kun's hair is pretty! Kyo-kun is a very cute boy!"**

Kyo's face began to heat up as he remembered this morning. He smiled softly as he placed the photo on top of his bed. He quickly put on the new shirt and a pair of shorts. Not want to wrinkle the photo anymore, he placed it safely under his pillow.

With one last glance, he turned and ran out his door. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw his Master leaning against the wall. Before he could utter a word, however, His master stood straight and smiled in his direction.

"Are you ready, Kyo?" Kazuma asked. Kyo nodded, taking a hold of his guardians hand. Kazuma smiled adoringly at him, squeezing his hand. "Where do you feel like going? How about that one place with the lobster tank in the lobby?" Kyo shook his hand and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Their fried dumplings were gross. I feel more like going to the place that has the big bell by the entrance. They have good dumplings and awesome fish." Kyo suggested as they walked out the door. Kazuma nodded in agreement.

"Good choice." Kazuma complimented. After a moment of silence, besides the faint sound of their feet on the concrete, Kazuma glanced down at his bright-haired son. "Did something good happen today?" Kyo gazed up at him with a look of pure confusion. "You are very calm, and your head is down in deep thought. Plus, when you walked in, I noticed the big smile you were wearing. Did you make any friends today." Kazuma explained.

Kyo nodded, and bit his bottom lip.

"Yes." He finally answered. "You know that woman I tell you about. The one that always talks to me on my way home?" Kazuma nodded. "Well, she was crying hysterically about her daughter being missing. I told her that I would find her. It was honestly by chance, I was about to go the other way, but for some reason my gut told me to go left instead of right. I found her in an alley. She had fallen asleep there, I guess. She said she liked my hair." Kyo mumbled the last sentence shyly. Kazuma smiled. "The lady wants to meet you, and Tohru wants me to come and play tomorrow." Kyo finally told him.

"Do you want to go play?" Kazuma asked. Kyo thought for a moment, and with a distant look in his eyes, he smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah. I do."

"Then, we shall go. I want to meet the young girl who has captured your heart." Kazuma smiled brightly, humor shining in his dark eyes. Kyo's face became dangerously red.

"What!" Kyo yelled. "That- No. What are you talking about?" His voice was booming in embarrassment. Kazuma only laughed. Kyo scuffed his shoe on the gravel, and snatched back his hand. He then stomped his way in front of his elder mumbling, "stupid adults".

* * *

"Hello! I'm Etsuko. I will be your server today! Can I start you off with our apetizer of the night: Cod fish wrapped in seaweed, grilled to a bronze perfection." The young woman smiled. Her green eyes sparkled as she gazed down at both boys in front of her. Kazuma returned her smile and looked to Kyo, whom was deep in thought.

"That sounds excellent. We will definitely have that." He nodded. The girl beamed and jotted it down quickly.

"Great! Now what can I get you fine gentlemen to drink?" Her cherry red lips never resting from their upward curve.

"I'll have water, and he will have a glass of milk." The girl's short brunette hair bounced as she nodded graciously.

"Okay, coming right up. Take your time looking over our menu. I'll be back in a few." She smiled before leaving. Kazuma watched her disappeared behind the kitchen door, before looking back at Kyo. The younger boy's head was down. His fiery eyes were glazed over in thought.

"Well she was sure nice. I'll have to give her a big tip." Kazuma spoke aloud. Kyo only nodded, his face never changing. Kazuma smiled humorously. "She was rather cute as well, don't you think so?" Again Kyo nodded. The elder man felt like laughing at how far away Kyo was. "I was thinking of remarrying, maybe she wouldn't mind an old man like me." Again, Kyo nodded. "It'll be a double wedding, with you marrying that young girl you met today." That got the boy's attention.

"What?" Kyo's face was unbearably red. His eyes were wide and full of shock. His elder only laughed.

"I'm only poking fun. Why so distant? What is weighing on your mind?" He asked, his expression now coming off concerned. Kyo looked back down, as he sighed.

"What if she realizes how weird I am, and then never wants to see me again?" Kyo mumbled. Kazuma's eyes went soft as he hand grabbed the smaller one across the table.

"Don't dwell on what if." He spoke sternly. "You are a good boy, whether anyone believes it or not. If she does not like you, then maybe you two were not meant to be friends. However, what you have told me about her mother, I highly doubt that is the case. Have confidence, my boy. You deserve happiness, so let it be." At that moment, Etsuko came back with the drinks and appetizer.

Upon seeing the steaming plate, hunger hot Kyo hard. The aroma entered his nostrils and his stomach grumbled loudly, pleased with such a wonderful smell. Kyo licked his lips and instantly grabbed a piece placing it on his plate. He was even more pleased seeing the big glass of milk placed before him. The boy was so happy he could have purred.

Kazuma chuckled, seeing the joy on Kyo's face. He thanked the waitress, and told her they were still looking. In reply the girl bowed and left for another table.

"So, how was school?" Kazuma asked. He watched as the boy shrugged, taking a gulp of milk.

"Okay I guess." He finally answered. "Momiji and Haru were as annoying as ever. Momiji wouldn't let me go and Haru had lost his way in the hall looking for his class again. I swear, those two alone make my day irritating. Then this guy tried to trip me, but got all scared when I called him out." Kyo's fist was clenched in his lap. "I hate school. Why can't I be home-schooled?"

"You need to learn social interaction. It's a big part of life. It's hard, but it's worth it. As for your cousins, I say just give them a better chance. They are family after all. Plus, they love you." Kazuma reasoned. Kyo grumbled under his breath. His stirred his cod around with his fork, and then pierced it in complete bliss, he ate the fork full of fish.

"Okay, I'll try harder. But it's not my fault if one kid tries to get smart and knock him to the sun!" The boy bellowed. Kazuma smiled before he let a chuckle escape his lips. Kyo blushed slightly, taking another drink of milk.

"Okay, deal. Now, what shall we get?"

* * *

"I can walk on my own." The small boy grumbled. However, his eyes fell completely shut, and a soft snore came from his throat. The poor boy didn't stand a chance against the sleep that had fallen on him.

Kazuma had him on his shoulder, rubbing his back slightly. The only sound in the night around him, was his feet kicking random pebbles and Kyo's snoring. He let the silence over come him, as his thought became louder in his mind. They were filled with the young boy, Yuki and his small son's fragile heart towards a mysterious girl. He was actually looking forward in meeting the woman who has been talking to his son.

Then he began to worry about Yuki. He had only met the boy several times at New Years. He was rather timid, and tended to stay at his mother side. He couldn't even recall seeing the young boy with his brother. He was never around the other zodiac members. He believed the only one who even talked to him was Kagura, but the girl was friendly to all the members, even Kyo.

He had heard through whispers, that the boy possessed by the rat was rather hated among the others. He knew of Kyo's hatred, but didn't understand the rest. To him, the boy was fragile and sweet. He would only speak in whispers and movements of his head. Completely innocent.

Kazuma honestly hated the fact of how angry Kyo was at him. All because of his real father, and all the expectations that were placed in front of him. It was all an illusion from the start. But no matter how much he tried to reason with him, Kyo was determined to defeat him.

Coming to the house, Kazuma unlocked the door and stepped inside. He walked up the stairs into Kyo's room, and gently laid him down. Movement to his pillow made a picture fall from underneath. Kazuma picked it up and smiled sweetly at the young girl in it. His eyes then focused on the sleeping boy.

"Oh Kyo." He whispered. "You deserve so much happiness. I believe this girl will help you see that as well." He then stealthily placed it back under the pillow. Placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, Kazuma left the room, and went to his own for the night.

* * *

_**Me: Okie dokie! Thank you for reading. I will be back as soon as I can, after updating my revision for my Ouran fiction. Have a great day!**_


End file.
